


Letters To Louis.

by Fakefanstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Letters to Louis, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-The X Factor Era, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakefanstagram/pseuds/Fakefanstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants an A; Louis just wants to pass his actual course.</p><p>This year the extra credit course is a  pen-pal system and Louis is forced to talk to his pen-pal for 2 months. Harry's just in it for the fun.</p><p>Around a year later the X-Factor happens.</p><p>EDIT- I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT I AM BACK AND I WILL SUPPLY YOU I AM YOUR DRUG DEALER AND FANFIC IS YOUR DRUG<br/>Okay I'm stopping but I'm back bitches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he finished the last sentence of his letter; dotting the 'i' with such a furious manner it nearly broke through the paper. (Thank god it didn't or he would have had to do yet another letter.)

How did he, Harry Styles, end up writing a letter to someone at 2am? Only for an English project- of course. Mrs Davies had been explaining in class earlier that day (or yesterday. It was 2am after all.) about an extra credit course the students could take. Harry; being a just less than perfect B and aiming for an A was one of those who volunteered for the course when asked if they'd be willing. Willing to do what, Harry realised as his name was written on the list. Oh well. It couldn't be that bad. 

(It was.)

Harry and the three others who had volunteered were kept behind at break to be told the information about the course. When Mrs Davies mentioned the pen-pal they'd have to keep for two months until their exams in May, Harry internally groaned. Out of all the extra credit courses there were he got stuck with the pen-pal. Just brilliant. If he didn't like talking to most the people in his school why would he ever want to talk to some pricks outside his school? There was plenty of them already. 

And here he was at 2am trying to write a letter to someone he didn't even know. All he knew was the boy's name was Louis Tomlinson, he came from Doncaster and went to the local high school. What year Louis was in was a mystery; he could be eight years old for all Harry knew. (he doubted that somehow though.)  
However, deeming the letter acceptable he shoved it in the envelope with Louis' address printed on the front and fell straight into bed, his hair falling into his eyes and onto his pillow. He scraped out the way sniffing. (it tickled his nose. Hair does y'know) He fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Start Of Something

Louis woke up to the deafening noise of his alarm ringing in his ear. Cursing school and getting up at 7am (which is way too early to function like a human being should) he threw the duvet off himself, groaning at the cold. The heating clearly was still broken then. Quickly changing so he wouldn't get cold, (he would have a shower but since the heating went just a few days ago he'd realised cold showers at 7.15 were a no) grabbed a piece of toast and ran toward the door, giving just a moment to check his hair in the mirror next to it. He' style it on the way to school, he did have a pocket mirror somewhere. (Though he had no idea why, honest. OK maybe he it was because this happened every morning. Not Louis' fault he liked to sleep too much ok) He called goodbye to whoever was even up currently and ran out the door, grabbing his bag and the pocket mirror out of it. His hair was surprisingly acceptable strangely enough. Shrugging, he put the mirror back in his bag where he hoped no-one at school would ever know it was there.

****************************************

After a particularly boring lesson of double science and a difficult maths test after break, Louis felt ready to keel over before English. Their English teacher, Mrs Collis was nice enough though and usually just let them mess about. Today though, she took Louis to one side in the middle of the lesson with a worried look.  
"Louis, your grades are slipping to below a pass in English," she mentioned with a worried look. Louis' first thought was to panic.  
"But, I need that. C to get into university!" He protested. Though A-levels weren't this year he was full aware he'd have to raise his grades now or end up failing the entire course. Mrs Collis nodded and handed him a piece of paper with her handwriting on. He looked up, confused.  
"For extra credit this year their doing a pen pal system. This is your pen pals name and address and you have to keep in contact with them for two months until exams in May. Just two months Louis, and you need this." She answered seriously.  
Louis could think of hundreds of different things he'd rather have done for extra credit but hey, like Mrs Collis had said, it was just two months and only writing to someone. Easy. Louis had been told not to send any letters yet as the other boy (Harry from Holmes-Chapel according to his piece of paper.) was writing to him first. This should be an easy way to pass, surely, he thought, returning to sit with his friends and hearing Stan talking about the time he'd got so drunk he 'd gone to sleep on a pavement. (Louis had witnessed it. It was pretty funny until he was genuinely worried Stan had died in the middle of the pavement. The amount of times while he'd tried to get him up he'd nearly called for an ambulance. Until Stan was sick on the floor. He told everyone around him this too making Stan flush red.)  
In the back of his mind he still thought of the extra credit program. If he didn't get that pass... Shaking his head violently to rid the thoughts the bell suddenly rung and he followed his friends out to lunch.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," he reassured himself under his voice.  
"What's that mate?" Asked one of the people walking beside him who had clearly heard and was frowning confused at Louis.  
"Nothing..." Louis muttered. After all, he could do two months. He'd be fine.  
(Hopefully.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably all grammar wrong so please mention if you find a mistake and I'll correct! Thanks for all the kudos and hits guys<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on this quest to get this done XD  
> This is my first fanfiction believe it or not (probably believe my writing is terrible) so take it easy on me  
> Please don't hurt me I'm new^.^  
> Thanks for reading; every kudos and comment means a lot.


End file.
